


Transform And Dive Down

by annpar2009



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mermaids, Sirens, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009
Summary: The sea can be magical or it can be deadly all together, but if you look closely you might see something or someone.Find out about a lost city  and how a great evil is on it's way to land to destroy everything util this person get what he wants.In this AU everyone are humanoids and not robort,





	Transform And Dive Down

Mermaids, Siren's call them what you will, But do they exist? That is a question many have asked for the year's that have passed on and yet the tale lives on.

There was Palace was living a king named Alpha trion and beside him a lovely queen Beta, both where beloved by their people and they both ruled over for years, But their kingdom was like no other because it was placed under water deep down in the sea.

The merfolk had one important rule and it was to not be seen by humans and to stay away from their boats as well, Humans are a violet race who kills anything it doesn't understand or see as alien.

Everything seemed fine for the merfolk as they lived their life peacefully until it happened, One member of the kings consul betrayed the kingdom.

No one saw it coming when enemy stroke at night when everyone was resting asleep, the king at that night worked at a late hour, but when he noticed it was too late as he summoned his soldiers to attack.

Then from the shadows his former consul member came to light.

“Give it up Alpha trion” the one eyed purple octopus said as he swam around him “you are antique”

“I may be old, but this king still have a few tricks left on his tale” Alpha trion said and holding tight at his Trident with both hands as it was glowing.

Both where looking at each other carefully to see with one would attack first as it.

“You aren't a threat any more, it is logical for a new ruler to step in awhile you enjoy your after life” the octopus told him and then attacked his former king at the back, raising up his claws.

Alpha trion how ever used the trident to block that attack and managed to push him off.

Rumbling sound where heard then hundreds of voices screaming in pain and fear, as they both looked down at the kingdom they say places explode as buildings were left in ruins and blood everywhere.

“What have you done? What have you Done!” Alpha trion screamed and attacked with his trident head first.

“What was necessary” the one eye octopus simply answered without any emotion.

“Alpha trion! Alpha trion! My love” a voice where head as it came closer.

Alpha trion looked to see his Queen have found him and see worriedly swam to him.

“What are you doing here? Leave Now! Beta!!”

“I won't! Am your Queen and I will stand by your side” she spoke and hold up two small blades and added “Let's teach him a lesion in betrayal, love”

Beta was a stubborn one, but it was one of many things he did love about her as her love to him was strong he feared what would happen if he loses this fight, the humans may not know this but he did control the sea for them and yes at times he was harsh.

But the sea two needed balance with was important, if the humans did overfished in one place there wouldn't be any food for any other creatures living there. Yes storms where necessary to drive them off.

Shockwave Attacked suddenly and beta swung her daggers at him, she managed to cut a few of his tentacles with bleed blood to the water around them. But Shockwave also spit out ink around them as well to take away the smell and also to hide better in the environment.

Alpha trion could see Beta trying to locate the traitor, he needed to get over to her and assist her, they need to do this together.

Keeping the trident glowing in case he needed to use it, but also to see around this ink with was hard and the smell was no better.

“AHH” Beta screamed.

Alpha trion quickly swam over to her seeing that Shockwave managed to give her a few cuts on her back. One of her daggers where missing as well.

“Beta!” Alpha trion yelled in worry and hold her with one arm around her and close.

“Am fine” She tried, but those wounds on her back did sting.

“No your not” Alpha trion told her and yelled at the enemy “Shockwave all the years together I would never imagined you of all mer people to fight dirty!!”

“Dirty? Am over throwing you Alpha trion, I doubt there are rules to this” the voice of the enemy said.

Alpha trion aimed his trident next to a stone pillar where he could hear the voice most strongest and shot a few harmful energy beams at that direction. There was a swing in the water, Shockwave must had moved again.

“Your are weak Alpha trion” a whisper came from behind him and stabbed his back with the same dagger his queen held as for a weapon.

With shocking eyes Alpha trion didn't have enough time to react, then pain spread from his back and next came the smell of blood that filled the sea.

“NOO!!” Beta screamed and swung her only dagger left at Shockwave. Now that he was in the full open she didn't want to give him the upper hand and continued with her attacks.

Alpha trion coughed some blood, he knew he didn't have much time left and watched helplessly at Beta trying to kill Shockwave who managed to dodge her attacks. Then he pushed her back and then quickly pushed forward and sliced her throat.

Beta eye's never left Alpha trions as her life left her, her body fell floating to the ground. NO No no, this wasn't supposed to happen, looking at the horizon at his city the screams of his people was gone now. There was nothing left to Rule.

“Give it up, you don't have the strength to stand” Shockwave said looked at his way, it was clear to Alpha trion he was next to fall and the octopus seemed more willing to wait for it to happen since he wouldn't need to wait very long.

“NEVER!” Alpha trion growled, the trident can't fall into shockwaves hands, it would be a disaster if it happens.

The Trident started to glow light blue as Alpha trion gave the Trident his last command “Go Find a worthy king to rule the Sea!!”

Shockwave swam quickly to Alpha trion hoping to stop the trident before it could follow the new command. But the Trident did spin around them in a crazy speed before going up and continuing higher up from the when it flew out from the sea and up to the sky.

“What Have You Done!!” Shockwave Yelled in demand and held Alpha trion by the throat.

“What was necessary” Alpha trion could hardly speak as it came out as a whisper, “The Trident will never be yours”

Shockwave stared at him and said “then you have no more use for me”

A crack could be heard as he let go of the old king throat, how was he supposed to get the trident now? If it did go to the surface it was out of his reach. But at least he did conquer the city so his plan did somewhat go according to his plan.

“You may feat on the remains” Shockwave said to his missions as he himself swim in to the palace.

On the surface.


End file.
